


a mothers dying wish

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Cancer, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Romance, hurt /comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Roberts best friend Allison comes to Emmerdale with her six year old daughter charlotte why has she come and can she reunite Robert and Aaron





	1. Chapter 1

Robert walks out of the cafe frustatedly after talking to Rebecca when he hears a little voice behind him

Charlotte:Robbie

He turns around smiling as he sees his goddaughter running towards him her mother Allison not far behind her

Robert:charlotte

He picks her up and hugs her

Robert:I've missed you munchkin

Charlotte:missed you too

Allison:hi rob long time no see

Robert:ally what are you guys doing here

Charlotte :mummy says she's come to knock some sense into your brain 

Allison:Charlotte 

Robert:its fine she's right I do need some sense knocking into me 

Allison:yeah clearly if you were stupid enough to go near her

She points behind Robert at Rebecca

Rebecca :Allison

Allison:Barbie

She says while glaring

Rebecca:don't you think you should stop this you've got a daughter for gods sake stop being an immature cow

Robert:oi don't call my friend a cow in front of my god daughter

Allison:its fine rob I can handle it 

Rebecca:I don't have time for this 

She storms over to her car 

Allison:that's right walk away you blonde tart

Rebecca drives of and Allison turns to Robert

Allison:fancy a coffee

They head in Robert holding charlotte

Brenda:hello who's this

She waves at charlotte who hides her face in Roberts neck shyly

Robert:this is charlotte my goddaughter

Brenda:she's lovely

Allison:thank you I think so to

Brenda:your her mother

Allison:yeah im Allison

Brenda:pleased to meet you 

Robert:can we have two Americanos and..

Charlotte:chocolate milkshake please

Brenda:coming right up

They sit down 

Allison:so what's it like around here

Robert:well apart from the whites living its pretty good 

Charlotte:mummy can I have my DS

Allison takes a pink DS out of her bag and hands it to Charlotte before violently coughing

Robert:you alright

Allison:im fine just a cough

Robert nods looking worried before looking back towards charlotte.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison and Robert are sitting in the park watching charlotte play on the swings

Allison:you know im still waiting

Robert:for what

Allison:you were happy Robert with Aaron and liv why did you ruin it all by sleeping with barbie

She hears a snort behind her

Liv:that's actually a good one

Allison:you must be liv im Allison

Liv:good to meet you

Robert:why aren't you at school

Liv:teacher training day so how do you two know each other

Allison:im his best friend

She reaches for a tissue as she starts coughing 

Robert:you sure your alright

Allison:honestly Robert im fine

The moment is ruined as Rebecca walks up wearing a red and green dress with a brown hat on her head which makes liv and Allison snort

Rebecca:something funny

Liv:oh nothing at all Freddy you go back to scaring kids 

Rebecca:ha ha very funny

She says looking unamused 

Robert:what do you want

Rebecca:you were meant to be helping look for nursery things

Robert:im spending time with my goddaughter

Rebecca:oh so you blew of shopping for your own flesh and blood to spend time with a kid that's not even yours 

Robert:how are you so sure that kids even mine you were with ross plenty of times before me now you heard what liv said get lost

Rebecca storms of angrily

Allison:seriously why did you sleep with her

Robert:I don't know I got drunk and was stupid I don't even remember what happened

Liv and Allison look shocked .


	3. Chapter 3

Liv:wait how flipping drunk were you

Robert:I had a full bottle of whisky

Allison:a full bottle

Charlotte comes over to them 

Charlotte:mummy come play with me

Noticing that Allison and Robert need to talk liv kneels in front of charlotte

Liv:hello im liv 

Charlotte looks at Allison

Allison:go on sweetheart tell her your name

Charlotte:im charlotte

Liv:that's a nice name

Charlotte:I like my middle name better

Liv:oh do you want tell me about it while your mum and Robert have a chat

Charlotte nods and takes livs hand leading her over to the swings

Allison:she's a good girl

Robert:yeah when she's not skiving

Allison smiles before her face turns serious

Allison:rob when you slept with Rebecca was she drunk

Robert:no she had a bit of whisky but that was it

Allison:and you don't remember anything

Robert:no

Allison:Robert you weren't in the right state to consent

Robert:I came on to her it was all me

Allison:Robert you were drunk and upset you didn't know what you were doing and she took advantage of that

Robert:no she wouldn't

Allison:wouldn't she come on Robert think about it

She coughs 

Robert:Allison seriously what's wrong with you

Allison:not right now Robert we've got bigger issues

Robert:it can wait just tell me 

Their interrupted by Aaron walking over

Aaron:have you seen liv schools just phoned me 

Robert:she's over there with charlotte

Liv and charlotte come over

Liv:alright bro

Aaron:don't you alright bro me why aren't you at school

Liv:don't see why I need it

Allison:you might not see why you need it but everytime you don't go to school brings your brother one step closer to getting a 60 quid fine

Aaron looks impressed

Aaron:who are you

Allison:Allison im Roberts friend you must be Aaron 

Aaron looks at Robert hurt

Aaron:you never mentioned her

Allison:he doesn't like to talk about his past

Aaron spots charlotte

Aaron:and who's this 

Robert:charlotte my goddaughter

Aaron lets out a hurt chuckle 

Aaron:wow 

Robert:look Aar..

Aaron:just forget it liv come on

Liv reluctantly follows Aaron

Charlotte:bye liv

Allison:sorry 

Robert:its fine not like you can make it worse 

She nods guiltily while stroking charlottes hair.


	4. Chapter 4

At home farm Chrissie is in her room rifling through things she's left behind when she finds an ultrasound scan of Lachlan she eyes it suspiciously before looking through her purse to find her copy of Rebeccas ultrasound she then places the scans next to each other and realises their exactly the same

Chrissie:why the hell..

At the mill

Liv:why did you just walk of like that

Aaron:what you talking about

Liv:you didn't even let him explain

Aaron:he didn't have to explain anything

Liv:well if you'd have stayed you might have found about why he doesn't talk about her

Aaron:liv just leave it and get to school

Liv:you might have also found out that sleeping with Rebecca wasn't entirely his fault

Aaron looks up

Aaron:what

Liv:he drank a full bottle of whisky that night he didn't even know what he was doing

  
Back at home farm Lachlan finds Chrissie in the living room looking confused

Lachlan:mum what's happened

She shows him the Scan of him

Lachlan:okay its Rebeccas baby so

Chrissie:no lucky that's a scan of you

Lachlan:what

She picks up the other scan

Chrissie:Rebecca must have photocopied it

Lachlan:why would she do that

Chrissie:I don't know but she was flat as a pancake last week and now she has a fully formed bump

Lachlan:wait are you saying she might not be  pregnant

Chrissie:that's exactly what im saying

  
Lachlan:I don't understand why would she lie

Chrissie:because she's obsessed Lachlan she's obsessed with her and Robert being a perfect family and having a white picket fence

At the mill

Aaron : I don't understand

Liv:he doesn't remember what happened

Flashback

Robert:I woke up and she was gone

Flashback ends

Aaron:so all he remembers is waking up

Liv:he wasn't in the right state to consent Aaron Rebecca took advantage of him

A tear falls down Aarons face.

 


	5. Chapter 5

At the cricket pavilion

Robert:right are you gonna tell me what's wrong

Allison:nothings wrong Robert

Robert:Allison please tell me 

Tears well up in her eyes as she brakes down

Robert:Allison what's happened

Allison:im sorry I promised myself I wouldn't cry around charlotte 

Robert:Ally what is it

Allison:I've got cancer Robert it's terminal im dying

Robert looks shocked as he drags her into a hug while watching charlotte play 

Robert:its okay your gonna be okay I promise

 

At home farm Rebecca comes home with several shopping bags

Chrissie:had a nice shop

Shocked Rebecca turns around

Rebecca:Chrissie you startled me 

Chrissie gives her a fake smile before picking up her ultrasound

Chrissie:just been looking at some stuff in my room I found luckys ultrasound

Rebecca:oh

Chrissie hands her the scan

Chrissie:I thought it looked familiar but then I looked at yours and I realised 

She takes the other scan

Chrissie:their exactly the same 

Rebecca:what are you talking about 

Chrissie:I remember giving you a copy of Lachlan's scan 

Rebecca starts to walk out Chrissie following her

Rebecca:I don't know what your getting at but 

Chrissie:you know exactly what im getting at and you were as flat as a pancake a month ago

Rebecca:Chrissie

Chrissie:your not Pregnant are you

Rebecca looks around trying not to cry 

Chrissie:ARE YOU !

Rebecca:I don't have to listen this

Angered Chrissie grabs Rebecca shirt ripping it to reaveal a fake bump

Chrissie:you lying little slag

She rips the bump of as Rebecca sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrissie:why would you do this 

Rebecca:because I've been trying to get Robert ever since I came back but all he wanted was Aaron and I thought if I could give him something that Aaron couldn't he'd see sense

Chrissie:so you planned this all along 

Rebecca:no I planned it after he passed...

Chrissie:what

Rebecca:I don't have to discuss this with you 

She try's to walk away but Chrissie stops her pushing her back into the kitchen

Chrissie:your not going anywhere missy until I've heard everything

Rebecca:there's nothing else to tell

Chrissie:oh but there is isn't there

Rebecca:no

Chrissie:you almost said something Rebecca what was it

Rebecca:Chrissie please

Chrissie:do you want me to finish the sentence for you

Rebecca:im begging you stop

Chrissie:you planned it after he passed out you didn't sleep with him did you ?

Rebecca:no

Chrissie:why did you do this Rebecca

Rebecca:I told you

Chrissie:and hows that worked out for you? Robert doesn't want anything to do with you or that "baby" he only gives you money to stop victoria pestering him

Rebecca:that's not true he loves me I know it Aaron was just a phase

Chrissie:are you deluded he will never love you Rebecca he never loved me the only person he's ever loved is Aaron and you ruined it

Rebecca:stop please just stop

Chrissie:your little plan hasn't worked all you've done is split them up and made Robert hate you even more

Rebecca:it will work

Chrissie:no it wont because it ends here 

Rebecca:what 

Chrissie:your going to tell everyone the truth or I will 

Rebecca: I cant Robert will hate me

Chrissie:haven't you been listening Robert already hates you

Rebecca:I love him

Chrissie:no you don't if you did you wouldn't have done all this you would've let him be happy with Aaron 

Rebecca:he wasn't happy how could he ever be happy with that thug

Chrissie:believe what you want but you have broken Robert with your lies so please if you ever loved Robert just tell him the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small announcement
> 
> I have decided to add more then 10 chapters

Rebecca:i can't he'll never love me if I tell him the truth 

Chrissie:if he doesn't love you he never will and don't pretend you love him 

Rebecca:I'm not pretending 

Chrissie:oh really then why don't you tell him the truth 

Rebecca:you know why

Chrissie:i do actually it's because your still the same selfish little girl who always through a temper tantrum when you couldn't have what you wanted only this time you've done a lot worse 

Rebecca:Chrissie 

Chrissie:you destroyed a marriage Rebecca it's time you stopped acting like a child and own up to what you've done and if you dont do it then I will 

Meanwhile in the park Allison and Robert are sat together on the bench 

Allison:when they told me there was nothing else they could do I just wanted to find somewhere to scream and cry but when I got home I looked at Charlotte and I thought no I have to make what ever time I have left with her count 

She sobs into her hands and Robert holds her 

Allison:this is the first time I've cried since they told me 

Allison breathes deeply 

Allison:i don't wanna go Robert I want to see her grow up i dont want to say goodbye to her 

She brakes down further into his arms as tears start to fall down his cheeks .

Aaron storms out of the mill and heads for his car 

Liv:Aaron where you going 

Aaron:home farm

Liv:Aaron wait

He pauses when he sees Rebecca walk past

Liv:Aaron don't 

Aaron:oi you 

Rebecca jumps and turns to Aaron whos storming up the drive 

Rebecca: Aaron 

Aaron:care to explain why you slept with my drunk husband 

Rebecca:what 

Aaron:he drank a full bottle of whisky does that sit well with you

Rebecca:no Aaron you have to listen I.. 

Aaron:no the only people that will be listening are the police 

He pulls out his phone and starts to dial

Rebecca:Aaron you don't have to call the police

Aaron:and why's that

Rebecca:BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED 

Aaron puts his phone down

Aaron:what did you just say 

Rebecca:we never slept together he passed out and I left

Robert:what

Rebecca turns and sees Robert holding Charlotte with Allison by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison:you bitch  
  
She launches at her but is stopped by Aaron  
  
Aaron:not in front of your daughter  
  
Liv:she's not my daughter though  
  
She says as she storms up to Rebecca and punches her in the face  
  
Aaron:liv she may have lied but she's still flaming pregnant  
  
Rebecca:im..im not actually pregnant  
  
Rebecca takes the fake bump of and takes out from under her top  
  
Aaron:are you for real what kind of person lies about being pregnant  
  
Rebecca:im sorry  
  
Allison:you can shove your sorry you spoilt little tramp  
  
Rebecca looks at Robert who stands still tears starting to fall down his cheeks  
  
Rebecca:Robert please you have to understand I only did this so we could be together  
  
Robert frozen state is broken when he feels Charlotte's hands wiping his cheeks  
  
Charlotte:what's wrong Robbie  
  
Robert:nothing sweetheart I just need some space that's all  
  
He quickly hands her to Allison before running off  
  
Rebecca:wait Robert  
  
Allison:you keep away from him you vile witch haven't you already caused him enough pain.

* * *

  
Meanwhile Robert reaches the bridge and let's out a scream before bursting into tears  
  
Vic:Robert  
  
Robert looks up at her  
  
Vic:what's happened has something happened to Rebecca is the baby alright  
  
Robert:because that's all you care about right  
  
Vic:what  
  
Robert:my whole life was turned upside and all you cared about was that evil bitch and her baby which by the way was never even in real  
  
Vic:Robert what are you talking about  
  
Robert:she lied Vic there was never any baby we didn't even sleep together  
  
Vic:no Rebecca wouldn't do that  
  
Robert:what you think I'm lying why don't you go and ask her yourself  
  
Vic:Robert your upset I can't leave you like this  
  
Robert:well I don't want you here  
  
Vic:Rob  
  
Robert:i said go Vic  
  
They turn when they hear shouting  
  
Aaron:why can't you just leave him alone  
  
Rebecca:because I love him and I know he loves me he just needs to see that we can still be a family we can have a real baby  
  
Vic walks up to them before talking  
  
Vic:so it is true  
  
Rebecca turns to her  
  
Rebecca:Vic  
  
Vic:i trusted you I was the one person on your side through all of this and all this time you were lying  
  
Rebecca:i am so sorry  
  
Vic storms up to her and slaps her across the face  
  
Vic:i sided with you over my own brother I took you in I gave you a home I even tried to get Robert involved with a child that didint even exist  
  
Rebecca:it can still exist though Vic  
  
She runs past her to Robert  
  
Rebecca:Robert please you have to forgive me we can still have a baby we can still be a family  
  
Robert:i don't want a family with you I wanted one with Aaron and you took that away from me and I will never forgive you  
  
Robert storms of  
  
Rebecca:no no wait Robert  
  
She breaks down as he walks away  
  
Vic:you have an hour to get your stuff  
  
Rebecca:what  
  
Vic:and if you know what's good for you you will leave because soon enough everyone will know what a heartless cruel bitch you really are  
  
Rebecca:where am I supposed to go  
  
Vic:i don't care but I don't ever want to see you Again now if you dont mind I need to go find my brother and apologise  
  
She starts to leave before looking at Aaron  
  
Vic:you coming  
  
Aaron:yeah  
  
He walks past Rebecca leaving her standing alone on the bridge.

* * *

  
  
At the mill  
  
Liv hands Allison a cup of coffee  
  
Allison:thank you  
  
Liv:no problem  
  
She looks at Charlotte playing on her ds  
  
Liv:how old is she  
  
Allison:she turned 6 in April had a big party  
  
Liv:nice  
  
Allison:your probably wondering why Robert didint tell you about us truth is I can only tell you so much you'd have to ask robert about the rest  
  
Liv:how do you know him  
  
Allison:i met him when he first came to London he was very different back then his hair was brown and it always so messy he was also quite shy  
  
Liv:shy Robert really  
  
Allison:i know but then he met some other freinds got a job at a bar started gaining more confidence then he met the whites  
  
Liv:what happened  
  
Allison:we were still freinds but Chrissie didn't like how much time he spent with me so we didn't hang out as much but he was still always there for me when I asked Charlotte's godfather he was so happy then a year after she was born he moved back to emmerdale  
  
Liv:did you still keep in touch  
  
Allison:yes he told me all about you and Aaron about how he finally got the perfect little family  
  
Liv:it's all ruined now thanks to Rebecca  
  
Allison:don't say that Rebecca's lies may have broken them up but it hasn't ruined them love like theirs it will never go away and now that the truth is out trust me they will get back together  
  
Liv smiles .  
  
  
  



End file.
